This invention relates to a document browse support system and a document processing system best suitable for the system.
With the spread of the Internet, document browsing systems that enable the users to browse through documents on the computer network, or document browsers, have been widely used. To use such document browsers, related information about pieces of information, such as words and phrases appearing on a document on the computer network, are linked to other documents on the computer network. This enables the users to browse through other documents with a simple operation, such as clicking the mouse button. Such links, however, are prepared beforehand by the persons who have created the documents to be browsed, so the information the reader reading the document wants is not always prepared.
As described above, with conventional document browse systems, related information has been caused to correspond to only the pieces of information, such as words and phrases, prepared by the document creators. This causes the problem that people other than the document creators cannot give the related information created by the former to the documents to be browsed.